


In A Time of Weakness

by DemigirlDrew27



Series: Snowest owns me so here [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Pre-Crisis, Pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths - Freeform, established Caitlin Snow/Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigirlDrew27/pseuds/DemigirlDrew27
Summary: A semi-short pre-crisis fic with established snowest.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Iris West
Series: Snowest owns me so here [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1229243
Kudos: 5





	In A Time of Weakness

Keys jingle in the door and Iris rushes to wipe away tears falling down her face. Iris thinks she’s succeeded by the time she turns around and faces the love of her life in front of her; Caitlin smiles at her as she sets down the keys to their apartment. 

“Cait! Hey!” Iris says, no ounce of sadness in her voice. Iris moves closer to hug her girlfriend but instead, Caitlin pulls back and stares into her girlfriend’s eyes. 

“Iris, have you been crying?” Caitlin asks her softly, two hands cupping Iris’s face gently. Iris lets out a scoff in response, “What? No, I wasn’t- I promise I-” Iris tries to say but her body betrays her as she feels tears well up in her eyes. Caitlin pulls Iris into a hug immediately and Iris just melts in her girlfriend's arms. 

“Hey, I’ve got you. It’s okay, alright, it’s going to be okay.” Caitlin whispers into Iris’s ear, the comforting words making Iris cry harder in Caitlin’s arms. In response, Caitlin runs her hand up and down Iris back, a soothing motion that calms Iris down a bit but Caitlin doesn’t let go until Iris is the one slowly pulling away. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-” 

“Hey, hey. There is no reason for you to be apologizing Iris. You can always come to me. I will always be here for you, no matter what. Don’t try to apologize for needing comfort, Iris, you’re human just like the rest of us.” Iris smiles through watery eyes and pulls Caitlin towards the couch. Once seated Caitlin lays back and throws her arms open, signifying that she wants Iris to lay on top of her and Iris does. Cait giggles as she adjusts to the weight of Iris on her but welcomes her with the best and most comforting snuggle she can. 

“Do you want to know why I was crying?” Iris asks after a few moments of cuddling. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Caitlin replies, her voice barely above a whisper. Iris moves and lifts her head up, looking directly at Cait. Brown eyes staring into brown ones. Iris’s voice hitches before she responds, “I don’t think I can lose him again. I can’t go through the pain of losing my best friend again, Cait.” 

Caitlin immediately knows that she’s talking about Barry, with the threat of Crisis coming upon them it's hard to not think about a future where they all have to lose Barry again. Caitlin only nods as tears well up in Iris' eyes again and she resumes crying, placing her head back down on Caitlin’s chest and holding the other tight, “I can’t lose him again.” 

Caitlin wakes up holding a pillow instead of her girlfriend. “Iris?” she calls out, her voice sounding out through their apartment. 

“I’m over here.” Iris replies from the kitchen. When Caitlin turns to look at her Iris is standing drinking from a cup of tea while another cup sits at the counter in front of her. Cait doesn’t have to say anything to know the cup is for her and so she gets up and sits at the barstool across from Iris. 

“Isn’t this supposed to be the other way around?” Caitlin questions, taking a sip of the tea and smiling at the taste. Iris shrugs in front of her as she sets her cup down. 

“Maybe if someone woke up earlier.” Caitlin laughs at that, a smile forming on her lips as she tries to take another sip. Iris joins in too, watching Cait struggle to drink from her cup because she’s laughing too much. 

The air shits when Caitlin clears her throat, “We should talk about-” 

“There is nothing to talk about, Barry’s going to die saving the world and there's nothing that you or I can do about it.” Iris interrupts, her eyes staring into her cup as if she has some issue with it. Caitlin lets out a sigh as she stares at Iris. 

“We don’t know for sure what will happen, we don’t know how this will play out but I can tell you one thing,” Caitlin reaches out and takes Iris’s hand in hers, “I will be there for you, no matter what happens.” At those words Iris looks up, eyes filled with sadness give Caitlin a small thank you before Iris’s mouth does. 

“Cait, that means a lot, thank you.” The woman in front of Iris gives her a wide smile despite the context of the situation. Iris grips the hand in hers tight and runs her thumb along the back of the hand. 

“Of course.” Caitlin replies before taking another sip of her tea.


End file.
